Jag ska alltid skydda dig
by Nawi
Summary: En liten berättelse om Locke och hur livet blev för honom efter att de slagit Kefka.


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VI och alla dess karaktärer tillhör Squareenix/Squaresoft.

Min första Fan-Fiction..Ge mig gärna kommentarer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Locke satt på en liten bar i Narshe och tömde sitt glas i en klunk. Man kunde knappt tro att den här staden hade varit helt övergiven efter att Kefka påbörjat sitt skräckvälde. Nu var allting uppbyggt igen och det mesta hade återgått till det vanliga. Det mesta… Han satte ner glaset och drog den högra handen genom håret. Han hade misslyckat helt. Han slog ner näven i borden innan han kastade några guldmynt till bartendern och skyndade sig ut.

Han kom ut till den kyliga natten och snöflingor föll ner på hans huvud och kappa. Han var tvungen att komma bort, få tankarna på nåt annat. Men han visste att inget skulle kunna få honom att sluta tänka på det. Hans misslyckande var totalt. Spåren efter honom snöade sakta över då han gick iväg till sitt hus som låg i andra ändan av staden. Han ville bara glömma det som hänt.

**- Jag ska alltid skydda dig –**

Solen var varm när Locke låg i gräset och dåsade. Det hade gått ett halvår sen de slagit Kefka och allting var frid och fröjd. Livet kunde inte bli mycket bättre än så här. Plötsligt kände han vatten falla mot sitt huvud och han slog upp ögonen.

"Vad…" Mer hann han inte säga förrän han fick en hel hink hälld på sig.

"Ser att du ligger och latar dig som vanligt, Locke." Hörde han en välbekant röst skratta. Han älskade det skrattet.

"Du ska nog få, Celes!" Han reste sig upp för att sedan brotta ner henne på marken. "Ger den stora Generalen upp nu? Tänker hon sona sina brott?" Han höll ner hennes händer och tittade ner i hennes isiga blå ögon medan vattendroppar från hans hår föll ner på hennes.

"Jag ångrar inget!" Skrattade hon och Locke kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Jag har ett passande straff till dig." Han kysste hennes röda läppar. "Du får dela en romantisk middag med mig." Han släppte hennes händer utan att släppa hennes ögon med blicken. "Låter det skräckinjagande?"

"Det… " Hon slog armarna om honom. "Kan jag nog överleva." De möttes i ännu en kyss.

Locke log när han såg det han åstadkommit. Han kanske inte visste mycket om vett och etikett men nog kunde han duka romantiskt. Levande ljus, rosenblad, en vacker servis. Ingenting kunde bli fel nu. Egentligen skulle han ha haft vacker musik i bakgrunden men han hoppades att kärleken mellan dom skulle få vacker musik att uppstå utan orkester.

"Var ställde jag nu vinflaskan?" frågade han sig själv och hans blick letade runt i rummet.

"Där!" Han plockade upp flaskan med rött vin och ställde det mellan de två vinglaset. Nu behövde han bara det viktigaste… Celes.

Bara en liten stund efter att Locke tänt ljusen så knackade det på hans dörr och han gick för att öppna. Han hade tagit på sig sin finskjorta och kammat håret så gott det gick och han slängde en sista blick i spegeln innan han öppnade dörren.

"God kväll, Celes." Log han när han såg henne. Hon var otroligt vacker i kväll när hon klev in i hans hus. Den blåa klänningen matchade hennes ögon perfekt och han kunde inte låta bli att tänka på en ängel när han tittade på henne.

"God kväll, Locke. Vad du var uppklädd då." Hon strök hans axel för att känna på skjortan.

"Det hade du inte behövt…" Hon tittade in i hans ögon. " Men du är verkligen stilig."

"Och du är vackrare än någonsin." Han tog hennes hand och kysste den.

"Har du umgåtts med Edgar igen eller? Du beter dig ju som en äkta gentleman." Rodnade Celes.

"Det är svårt att inte vara en gentleman när man har en sån här vacker dam i huset." Han såg att hennes kinder blev ännu rödare och han log. " Behagar damen lite middag?" Han erbjöd henne sin arm.

"Ja tack gärna, herrn" Hon tog den och han ledde henne till det lilla middagsbordet. Celes drog efter andan när hon såg det. "Vad vackert du har gjort det, Locke! Det är verkligen…" Hon vände sig mot honom. "Romantiskt." Hon kysste honom innan han drog ut stolen för henne så hon kunde sätta sig.

"Sa jag inte att det skulle vara en romantisk middag?" Han satte sig på andra sidan bordet och hällde upp vin i glasen. "Jag hoppas att du är redo min specialrätt. Speciellt för min lilla ängel." Han lyfte på locket på brickan och visade en perfekt stek med stekt potatis och grönsaker.

"Det ser verkligen jättegott ut." Log hon när han skärde upp och lade på hennes tallrik.

"Jag vill att allt ska vara perfekt ikväll. Precis som dig…"

Efter att dom ätit upp huvudrätten och påbörjat efterrätten, hallonsorbet, så reste sig plötsligt Locke upp.

"Det finns något jag måste göra, Celes. Jag vet inte hur det kommer gå men jag vill att du ska veta att jag älskar dig oavsett." Sa han allvarligt och tittade ner på sina fötter.

"Ska du ut på nåt farligt uppdrag? Är det därför du hade middagen? Ska du vara borta länge?" Frågade Celes oroligt och reste sig upp hon också och ställde sig framför honom. "Svara mig, Locke."

"Det beror på…"

"På vadå? Locke!" Celes började bli riktigt frustrerad på att han inte berättade. Locke log för sig själv och ställde sig på knä.

"Vill du gifta dig med mig, Celes Chere?" Celes drog efter andan och satte händerna för munnen när han tog fram diamantringen. "Jag kanske inte är så rik, men jag ger dig allt jag har."

"Åh, Locke. Du får inte skrämma mig så där!" Hon lät honom sätta ringen på hennes vänstra ringfinger. "Självklart vill jag gifta mig med dig!" Hon tog hans hand och drog upp honom och hon kysste honom. "Jag älskar dig så, Locke"

"Jag älskar dig också, Celes…"

…

Vad de orden hade plågat honom. Han önskade att han ännu kunde röra hennes kind. Känna hennes gyllene lockar mellan sina fingrar. Höra hennes vackra skratt. Men han visste att han aldrig skulle få göra det igen. Allt var över. Han hade misslyckats. Han låg i sin obäddade säng och tittade upp i taket. Fönstret var öppet och en kall vind drog genom rummet men Locke kunde inte känna nåt. Hans sorg hade stängt ute annat som känsel, hunger och sömn. Han visste att han i längden inte skulle överleva så här men han visste inte vad han skulle göra. Han hade haft sitt drömliv och nu var allt borta. Han hade gått tillbaka till noll. Han reste sig upp och tittade ut genom fönstret. Små snöflingor landade på hans bara överkropp och han började tänka på Celes igen. Hon älskade snön. Hon var som en isprinsessa. Hon älskade verkligen vintern och att vara ute i den. Han kände hur han blev alldeles kall i magen. Varför var inte Celes här med honom nu? Han behövde henne…

…

"Om det är någon som har några invändningar mot att dessa två ingår äktenskap, så tala nu eller tig i evighet." Sa prästen med en röst som ekade i den lilla kyrkan. När ingen sade något så vände han sig mot brudparet. "Du kan nu kyssa bruden." Locke vände sig mot Celes och tog undan hennes hår innan han kysste henne och alla i kyrkan hurrade.

"Jag älskar dig, Celes." Viskade han i hennes öra.

"Jag älskar dig, Locke." Viskade hon tillbaka innan de vände sig mot sina vänner. Edgar och Sabin Figaro, Cyan av Doma, Setzer Gabbiani, Terra Branford, Strago och Relm Magus, Shadow, Gau från Veldt, Mog och Umaro från Narshes gruvor och den mystiske Gogo. Även Cid fanns där. Locke kunde inte låta bli att skratta när han såg alla hans vänner samlade så här. Många hade han inte träffat sen de slog Kefka. Han gick ner till dom för att ta emot deras lyckoönskningar.

"Locke och Celes vara gifta nu? Vad gifta?"

"Ja, Gau. Det innebär att vi lovat att dela våra liv med varandra."

"De ska leva lyckliga i alla sina dagar!"

"Det är inte en saga det här, Relm. Livet består av många svårigheter som man måste konfrontera varje dag."

" Var inte så negativ, Strago. Du kanske skrämmer de unga tu."

"Så ska du ta Lockes efternamn nu, Celes?"

"Det blir väl så. Mina initialer blir ju densamma."

"När ska ni skaffa barn då?"

Locke kastade sig utmattat på sängen efter att dom äntligen tagit farväl efter deras lilla bröllopsfest i deras nya hus.

"Om jag visste att det skulle vara så här jobbigt att gifta sig så skulle jag nog in…"

"Du skulle bara våga avsluta den där meningen." Celes slängde sig ner bredvid honom efter att hon bytt om till sitt nattlinne.

"Ta det lugnt, Mrs. Cole. Jag ångrar inget." Hon log mot honom och lade sitt huvud på hans bröst.

"Men en sak, Locke." Hon lekte med fingrarna i hans hår. "Det där med barn…"

"Ja, vad är det med det?" Han lade sina armar runt henne och kysste hennes hår.

"Jo det är så att…

…

Varför hatade världen honom så? Han hade ju sitt drömliv och Celes hade till och med blivit gravid. Förtjänade han ingen lycka efter allt han gjort för världen. Han var faktiskt med och slog Kefka! Kanske han inte är menad att ha lycka. Som det var med Rachel. Locke stängde fönstret med en smäll.

"Det är patetiskt!" Han slängde sig på sängen igen och begravde huvudet i sin kudde. Sen skrek han så högt han kunde. Livet var så orättvist! Han hade verkligen älskat Celes! Han ville inte leva utan henne! Han kunde inte leva utan henne…

"Celes…"

…

"Det kan väl knappast vara bra att vara och här uppe när man är gravid, älskling?" Locke tittade nervöst på när Celes bestämt marscherade högre upp på Narshes berg.

"Jag vill se fyrverkerierna som om jag kunde ta på dom!"

"Men det är inte så förnuftigt, jag menar…" Celes stannade och gick tillbaka till Locke. Hon tog hans hand och la den på hennes alltmer växande mage.

"Känner du? Hon gillar det ju!" Hon kysste honom. "Och det är visst bra att motionera när man är havande."

"För det första… så är det en han." Log Locke och la händerna om hennes midja. "För det andra så kan man motionera på mindre farliga ställen. Vi kan se dom längre ner. Vi behöver inte vara längst upp." Sade han sen allvarligt.

"När blev du så feg, Locke?" Skrattade Celes men tystnade när hon såg hans allvarliga uttryck. "Det är Rachel eller hur? Ni var uppe i bergen va?" Locke svarade inte utan tryckte bara henne mot sig.

"Jag vill inte förlora dig." Viskade han tillslut. "Jag lovade att skydda dig… Jag ska göra det."

"Det är verkligen omtänksamt av dig och jag älskar dig för det, men bara för den här gången." Viskade hon tillbaka och släppte honom. Hennes isblå ögon tittade rakt in i hans bruna.

"Okej då. Den här gången, aldrig mer så länge du är gravid, och… håll dig nära mig." Suckade han tillslut och tog hennes hand. Hon log mot honom.

"Tack, Locke."

De vandrade upp för den lilla bergstigen och Locke kände hur den kalla vintervinden blev alltmer hård och kall.

"Vädret verkar bli dåligt, Celes…"

"Det är bara vinterväder, Locke." Skrattade hon och släppte hans hand för att snurra runt ett par varv. "Jag älskar vintern." Plötsligt klev hon på en lös sten och tappade balansen.

"CELES!" Locke kastade sig mot henne och tog hennes arm när hon höll på falla ner från kanten. Med en kraftansträngning så lyckades han dra in henne mot sig och han andades andfått. "Skräm mig inte så där! Du kunde ha ramlat ner!"

"Förlåt. Jag skulle inte ha gjort så där. Men inget hände ,Locke, du räddade mig." Hon kysste honom. "Om vi går upp en bit till så kan vi se fyrverkerierna så går vi ner sen, ok?"

Locke svarade inte utan höll henne hårt i handen den sista biten tills de nådde en platå. Han förstod inte alls hur hon kunde ta allt så lugnt. De satte sig ner bredvid varandra utan att bry sig om snön. Sen hörde dom hur fyrverkerierna tändes och sköt genom luften för att sedan sprängas ut i flera färger ovanför deras huvuden.

"Visst är det vackert, Locke? Det känns som om jag kan ta på dem." Hon sträckte sin handskbeklädda hand mot himlen.

"Mmm…" Locke tittade inte på fyrverkerierna utan på Celes. Han log och lade armen om henne. "Det är vackert."

"Kommer vi kunna göra sånt här när barnet födds? Kommer vi kunna se såna här vackra saker."

"Självklart, om inte mer. Men inga bergspromenader då!" Skrattade Locke och kysste henne. Han lade handen på hennes mage. "Men vår son kommer att vara vackrare än allt annat här på jorden…"

"Dotter om jag får be." Log Celes och lade sin hand på Lockes. "Vår dotter kommer slå all annan skönhet." Celes lutade sig över honom och kysste honom innan han lade armarna om henne. De lade sig ner i den vita snön men kände inget annat än varandras värme.

Efter en stund så hade fyrverkerierna slutat och Locke tittade upp på den mörka stjärnhimlen.

"Det var ju inte mycket du tittade på fyrverkerierna… Kramas kan vi göra hemma.."

"Jätteroligt. Det var ju inte det som räknades." Hon såg att han log och hon log hon också. "Ska vi gå hem nu?"

"Visst." Locke reste sig upp och borstade av snön innan han räckte Celes handen och hjälpte henne upp. "Kom så går vi… försiktigt." Han började långsamt gå nedåt

"Javisst… " Hon gick fram mot kanten och tittade ner. "Man kan se vårt hus härifrån. Lämnade du ljuset på?"

"Det var nog du som gjorde det." Locke tittade på henne och gick några steg mot henne. "Stå inte så nära kanten. Jag har räddat dig en gång idag."

"Ta det lugnt! Jag står inte alls nära kanten. Jag menar…" Plötsligt hördes ett ljud som påminde om nåt som gick av. Innan Celes hann reagera så lossnade stenen, hon stod på, från resten av platån och föll ner i djupet.

"CELES!" Locke slängde sig fram på mage och lyckades få tag i hennes ena hand. "Håll i, Celes!"

"Förlåt, Locke." Han kände hur handsken gled av hennes hand. "Jag var dum som stod så nära… "

"Kom igen, Celes. Ge mig andra handen!" Handsken gled mer och mer och snart skulle den fara av helt.

"Jag älskar dig, Locke!" Han såg hur tårar började rinna längs hennes kinder.

"Jag älskar dig med, men ge mig handen!" Locke kände hur paniken stegrades upp mer och mer för varje sekund. Hon sträckte upp den men innan han greppa den så lossnade handsken och Celes föll ner i mörkret. "CELES!" Kvar i handen hade Locke en vit handske och en massa tårar föll ner på marken. "CELES!"

…

Han hade tagit sig ner så fort som möjligt men det hade varit försent. Hon hade förmodligen inte ens överlevt fallet. Han hade aldrig sett nån vara så trasig förut. Han kunde knappt känna igen henne efter det fallet.

"Celes… Jag misslyckades… Jag hade din hand, men jag misslyckades… " Han lyfte upp det som en gång varit hans älskade och kramade om henne. "Förlåt mig, Celes." Hans tårar började falla igen och hans skrin ekade i bergen. Men den kalla vintervinden verkade inte ha nåt medlidande när den fortsatte vina, kallare än någonsin när han sakta började bära hem det som en gång hade varit hans älskade Celes.

…

Hur kunde han misslyckas att rädda den han älskade två gånger. Först Rachel och sen Celes… och barnet. Han tittade bort mot sin bokhylla. Den vita handsken hade han sparat för att… ja… han visste inte riktigt men det var det enda som visade att han varit så nära att skydda henne. Han gick och hämtade den.

"Celes…" Det kändes lite fånigt att krama om en handske men det var det han lyckades rädda av henne.

Han kände något i den. Hade det varit det förut? Hur hade han kunnat missat det? Han stack in handen, som med nöd och näppe fick plats. Celes hade haft så smala, vackra händer. Han kände nåt kallt mellan fingrarna och drog ut det. Det var ringen. Celes´ bröllopsring. Han kände hur tårarna började komma igen och han lät dom falla liksom ringen föll ner på golvet där det fick ligga kvar...

Fin


End file.
